Breaking Free
by Ivelle
Summary: Ryan hears someone singing, a popular song from your favorite musical...will his curiousity prove to be fruitful... TROYXRYAN


Authors Note: This is a huge change from the normal Prince of Tennis that you usually see, but alas High School Musical has a strong grasp over my mind right now. This takes place right after Troy takes Gabby to his garden, while they are practicing "Breaking Free" separately. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the cast members this is just fans being … well you saw the rating and summary.

"_We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."_

Ryan's ears perked up at the sound that was most definitely singing, and good singing at that. He furrowed his eyebrows and changed his direction towards the singing.

"_If we're trying, so we're breaking free."_

The lyrics were so…Ryan couldn't think of the words, but every word seemed to make him melt. Maybe it was that for the first time his voice was not the one he was hearing, which for _him_ was a nice change.

"_You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are."_

Ever since the announcement of callbacks his sister had been on his case to practice more and more, saying that he would become the laughing stock of the school if basketball junkie Troy Bolton beat him out of his role.

"_Creating space between us till we're separate hearts."_

Ryan shook his head; his sister was the last thing he wanted to think about. The source of that voice was the most important thing right now, and there was no way it was Troy Bolton, because there was basketball practice at this time. He made his way up several flights of stairs hearing the voice become louder and louder.

Ryan barely passed a door when the singing became louder than before.

"_But your faith it gives me strength…"_

He shook the door handle but it was locked. The person who was singing must have noticed to because he stopped. Ryan dropped to the floor to see if he could peek under the crack, but it was no use. He stood up and examined the door a little while longer, and finally shrugged and headed on his way.

Halfway down the hallway he heard the door open. His eyes widened with shock when he saw Troy Bolton's head come out threw the door.

"Troy?"

"Don't sound so surprised you heard about the callbacks. You didn't think I would be lame did you?"

Ryan was still in utter shock. He had always thought of Troy as some basketball guy that would never give him the time of day, but here he was the source of that wonderful song and striking up a conversation.

"I-I guess, I didn't expect you to sound so good," Ryan walked back towards Troy. "How long have you been singing for?"

Troy laughed a bit and smiled, "Well I really only ever sing in the shower, until now."

"Wow a natural." He did not mean to sound so stupid in front of Troy but the thought of him in the shower crossed his mind before he could say anything cool.

Troy smiled and looked at Ryan who seemed to be blushing slightly. His smile slowly turned to a smirk, "Well the song I am singing is a duet, and my partner isn't here so it would be great if you could help me."

Ryan had to repeat these words in his head. Was Troy asking for a duet with him?

Troy smiled once more, "I guess if you don't want to do it I can find someone else."

"N-No! I want to!" This time he mentally slapped himself for sounding so eager. "I mean yeah, sure."

Troy shook his head and stepped out of the door to let Ryan in, closing it after him, and making sure it was locked.

Ryan looked around; they were in a classroom it seemed one that hadn't been used in a while. He smiled and walked to the music still a little flustered. He read it silently then looked over to Troy.

"D-Did you write this?"

Troy laughed, "No of course not, Kelsey did." He handed Ryan some water.

He drank down the water Troy had given him before saying, "Wow, she is really-"

Before he could finish the music had been ripped from his hands and Troy had him cornered. Well not that Troy wanted to do something, right?

Troy smirked at Ryan who seemed to be cowering beneath him. This was something he hadn't felt in a long time. His basketball team usually treated him in this manner like he was above them; but since the announcement of the callbacks, things were rocky. Ryan was so convenient at this moment. There was no way he was going to fight, because if he did right now in a few moments he would be begging for Troy to take him.

Ryan knew he wasn't the smartest in his class but the look in Troy's eyes were suggesting something--something Ryan's body told him to go for. "T-Troy… are we going to sing?"

"We didn't come in here to sing."

"We didn't?"

Troy frowned a bit and placed a hand on Ryan's waist, and repeated. "We didn't," with enough force he hoped for Ryan to understand.

Ryan felt defenseless, not that his body wanted to put up a fight, but Troy was already being controlling, like his sister. "We didn't," Ryan repeated answering Troy's implied request for submission.

The thought of his sister and her demands kept crossing his mind, but this was different--this was Troy, and he was irresistible.

Troy smirked again at Ryan and untucked his shirt from his pants. Ryan closed his eyes not wanting to face his commander but not wanting it to go away either. His lips quivered begging Troy to kiss him without words.

Troy responded with a hard kiss. Ryan nearly gagged when Troy had forced his tongue into his mouth. He kissed back as much as he could but Troy seemed to be taking over everything.

Ryan hadn't even noticed that his shirt had been removed until he felt a hard pinch on one of his nipples. He tightened his eyes shut and pushed Troy back. "That hurts."

Troy scoffed, "Do you want me to stop?" Troy's voice was commanding, this only caused Ryan to become hotter. He licked his lips longingly and shook his head.

Troy pinched harder on Ryan's nipple, "What was that?"

Was this Troy? He was so demanding, so different from what Ryan had ever imagined.

"DON'T STOP!" Ryan squealed.

Troy lessened his pinching and started attacking Ryan's neck with harsh kisses. Ryan had been hard a long time ago from Troy's previous attacks but this was just increasing the intensity. Ryan began to fear that he would cum before Troy had even touched him there.

Troy noticed this too and laughed, "I don't know if I am this good, or you are that fast."

"Mhmmmm," Ryan knew he had just been insulted but he didn't care, because Troy had just removed the belt of Ryan's pants and was starting to unbutton them. Ryan couldn't help but buck his hips forward to urge Troy to go faster.

"You want me to hurry up?" Troy pulled Ryan's pants down in a flash and gripped his throbbing length with much more strength than necessary.

Ryan let out a scream of pain, shutting his eyes tighter than before; he felt tears run down his face. "Stop!"

Troy started at once to lessen the grip on Ryan's length, which he was stroking at a pace that was more than pleasurable for Ryan. "Stop?"

Ryan was squirming, his toes curled inside of his shoes and he gripped the back of Troy's shirt. He shook his head.

Troy gripped hard once more, "What was that?"

"NOO!! DON'T STOP!!"

Troy began stroking again, and Ryan knew he would cum soon; he was lost in the feeling and couldn't even think or remember.

"RYAN!"

Why was Troy calling out his name, this was unexpected but one last pull on his length and Ryan had exploded into Troy's hand.

"RYAN!"

Why was Ryan's hand so sticky then? He felt a push on his back and opened his eyes wide.

Where was Troy? He was gone…where was the room? He was in the hallway. He looked down at his hand and saw his shirt to the left of him. He picked it up and covered his hand and pants.

"T-Troy?" Ryan dared not turn around because he knew that Troy was behind him

Troy had his shoulder on Ryan's and looked concerned. "Are you alright? Did someone beat you up! What happened?"

Ryan had imagined the whole thing; it was too good to be true.

"I got beat up…but I am fine now thanks Troy." He didn't turn around but kept going in the direction away from Troy. He gripped his rear end because it was so sore from lying on the floor he guessed, and it was already two hours later than before. He was crying silently and hoped more than anything that Troy did not see what happened, or have a clue about anything.

Troy waited until Ryan was gone and went back to the music room. He smirked and kissed the bottle of water he had. "I would hate to be the laughing stock of the school for banging the musical nerd." He picked up Ryan's belt and left the room smirking to himself. He was late for practice already.

AN: OMG I feel a little ashamed because I make Troy so mean but I couldn't help but laugh really hard writing this. I guess it shows…Microsoft Word have me a 4.1 writing level which I think is 4th grade barely!


End file.
